GRATEFUL
by Gigids
Summary: Bukannya Akashi dendam. Tapi yang pasti, Tetsuya harus bertanggung jawab karena apa yang dilakukannya telah begitu lancang. Akakuro. Fluff&Romance. Happy New Year 2018 dan Terimakasih sudah membaca!


**GRATEFUL**

…

Berterimakasih atas yang kau dapatkan bukan kewajiban. Tapi ketika kau terbiasa mengucapkan, akan ada suatu hal yang membuatmu berkesan.

…

Teori tentang kasih sayang dan cinta, kadang membuat Akashi muak dan benci. Baginya, cerita berbalut cinta hanyalah dongeng belaka. Selain itu, ketidakpercayaan itu juga menjalar pada keajaiban. Dan kalau ini berlanjut, mungkin akhirnya dia tidak percaya hadirnya Tuhan.

Mengapa dia harus percaya? Mengapa dia harus menerima?

Bahkan, dihidupnya yang kini menginjak 25, tak satupun kehidupan berbalut cinta yang dia ingat di otaknya.

Padahal, hampir seluruh aspek kehidupan yang diimpikan manusia, dia punya. Namun kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada hal yang membuatnya bahagia?

Kekayaan, wajah rupawan, popularitas, dan semua itu dibalut dengan otak yang cerdas. Tapi mengapa?

Ibunya meninggal ketika dirinya berumur 3.

Ayahnya sibuk bekerja hingga mengabaikannya.

Teman-temannya hanya penjilat mencari muka.

Dan kekasih-kekasihnya hanya mengincar harta.

Lalu mengapa dia harus percaya?

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Fluff&Romance

Out of character

…

 **24 Desember.**

Jam dinding kantornya menunjukkan pukul 5. Untuk seorang CEO sepertinya, pulang kapan saja memang bisa. Tapi mau apa? Di _apartment_ mewahnya, hanya ada dia. Lalu di mansionnya, hanya ada pelayan yang bekerja. Nongkrong diluar juga dirinya tak suka. Jadi biarkan saja. Akashi tetap memilih berkutat disana. Tak peduli jika hari ini, adalah malam Natal dimana setiap orang bergembira bersama.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Ini lagi, si karyawan baru yang sering membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk, Tetsuya."

"Habisnya semua orang sudah mau pulang dan tinggal kita yang berduaan."

"Bisakah kau tidak berbicara hal yang membuat orang salah paham?"

"Yang mana?"

"Terserah. Ada urusan apa?"

"Main."

"Apa ruanganku sekarang jadi arena main anak TK?"

"Bukan sih, tapi kalau anak kita lahir nanti juga masuk TK."

Akashi mencoba mengacuhkan saja. Bagaimana si anak ayam biru bercicit sesukanya. Karena semakin diladeni, akan mengarah kemana-mana. Pernah, dulu dirinya meminta atasan Tetsuya untuk mengomeli, namun tak bisa. Muka memelas Tetsuya membuat siapapun tidak tega. Dan setelah sekian kali gagal dan membuatnya sakit kepala, Akashi membiarkan saja asal pekerjaannya kelar dan tidak berakibat fatal.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Iya," Akashi bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya tersenyum cerah, "Akashi- _kun_ mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Eh?"

"Biasanya kalau bertanya begitu, kode ingin mengajak ke sebuah tempat."

Akashi menyeringai, "Tingkahmu seperti berkata kau menyukaiku."

"Memang iya." Muka Tetsuya tetap datar, "Ketahuan ya?"

Dan Akashi tak mampu menjawabnya. Pernyataan suka si muka datar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau minta dibelikan apa?" Tanya Akashi tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dirinya sudah lelah jika harus bermain sandiwara, jadi sebaiknya segera berikan apa yang dia inginkan. Lalu hidupnya bisa tenang tanpa gangguan.

"Tidak minta dibelikan sih, tapi ingin mengajak Akashi- _kun_ jalan."

Benarkan? Tidak ada yang mendekatinya tanpa mengincar sebuah hal.

"Baiklah."

Dan bodohnya, Akashi tetap menanggapi meski tahu dirinya didekati karena apa yang dia miliki.

…

Malam itu, jalanan masih terlihat ramai. Meski bukan malam minggu, tapi sudah banyak sekolah yang memulai liburan untuk semester sekaligus menyambut natal dan tahun baru.

"Dimana tempat barang yang kau inginkan?"

"Akashi- _kun_ lelah?"

Lelahnya sih tidak, tapi Akashi merasa sedikit muak. Berjalan atau bersama dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya hanya mengambil keuntungan darinya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau mau, Tetsuya."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok,"

Sebenarnya, Akashi niat protes lagi, tapi mendapati wajah Tetsuya yang seakan tak enak, membuatnya terdiam kembali.

"Itu dia." Tetsuya berguman, sambil menarik tangan Akashi, entah sadar atau tidak.

Kemudian, sampailah keduanya di sebuah kedai makan sederhana yang bahkan tidak pernah Akashi bayangkan untuk berkunjung disana.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ ,"

" _Oji_ - _san_."

"Lama tidak kesini,"

Akashi bisa melihat bagaimana interaksi mereka berdua yang terlihat tidak biasa.

"Kenalanmu?"

"Ah, ini Akashi- _san_. Dia atasanku, paman."

"Wah, terhormat sekali atasanmu kesini."

"Aku yang mengajaknya."

"Nah, ayo masuk."

Keduanya mengikuti pemilik kedai yang ramah pada pengunjung yang lain, "Mau pesan apa?"

Akashi melirik ragu. Baru kali ini dia diajak ke tempat makan yang seperti ini, yang bahkan tempat dan persediaannya bisa dia beli jika mau.

"Sup _tofu_ 2, yang satu tanpa _nori_ dengan kuah yang banyak." Tetsuya melihat menu lalu berucap lagi, "Minumnya teh hijau dengan sedikit gula, dan teh _vanilla_." Dan mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap Akashi, "Iyakan, Akashi- _kun_?"

Tersadar akan keterkejutannya atas pengetahuan Tetsuya tentang dirinya, Akashi dengan cepat mengangguk, "Iya."

"Akashi- _kun_ pasti kaget kenapa aku tahu."

Sejujurnya memang iya. Bahkan, Akashi yakin bahwa ayahnya tidak tahu secara detail seleranya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Entah mengapa, Akashi bisa melihat kilat aneh di mata karyawannya, "Jangan remehkan _stalker_ sepertiku."

Dan baru kali ini dirinya tahu, ada orang yang dengan bangganya mengakui bahwa dia penguntit setia. Tapi meski begitu, ada hangat dihatinya.

"Enakkan? Ini kedai sup paling enak disini."

Iya, memang enak. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih membuat hatinya hangat.

Ada orang yang tahu apa yang dia suka. Meskipun, Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang dia duga.

Selesai makan, keduanya kembali berjalan. Menapaki jalanan Tokyo yang padat akan keramaian.

"Mengapa kau tadi membayarnya?"

"Aku memang ingin mengajak Akashi- _kun_ kesana sejak lama. Tapi aku berkali-kali ditolak." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menunduk cemberut. Sebuah hal _illegal_ untuk Akashi melihat laki-laki berumur 23 tahun dengan wajah imut.

"Kau tak bilang dari dulu ingin mengajak pergi," Ujar Akashi sambil memalingkan muka ke kiri. Tak mau melihat wajah Tetsuya yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdetak kian menjadi.

"Baru masuk ruangan saja sudah ditendang, bagaimana mau bilang."

Ingatannya melayang. Memang, setiap si ayam biru masuk ruangan, Akashi langsung mengomel dan memanggil petugas keamanan meski selalu gagal.

Keheningan menyelimuti lagi, hingga Tetsuya berbicara, "Akashi- _kun_ mau apa?"

"Hah?"

"Karena aku baru gajian, aku yang traktir."

Akashi hampir melepas tawa jika tak ingat statusnya. Ayolah, gaji Tetsuya bahkan tak ada apa-apanya dengan kebutuhan mingguannya.

"Kau lupa siapa yang membayarmu?"

"Perusahaan. Meski milik Akashi- _kun_ , tapi tetap saja, perusahaanlah yang membayarku."

"Tidak takut uangmu habis?"

"Uang bisa dicari, tapi jalan dengan Akashi- _kun_ begini, ntah kapan bisa terulang lagi." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum yang dalam imajinasi Akashi terlihat manis sekali. Dan hal tersebut, membuat Akashi ikut tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

"Akashi- _kun_ tampan sekali jika tersenyum begini."

Deg deg deg. Jantung Akashi bertalu-talu tanpa tahu malu. Dia tahu, seluruh omongan Tetsuya tak ada yang menipu. Dipuji tampan, sudah santapan setiap hari. Namun kali ini, rasanya baru kali ini Akashi menikmati pujian yang berasal dari hati.

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Ujar Akashi mengalihkan. Dadanya semakin berdetak tak nyaman.

"Eh, pulang?" Dan Akashi berusaha mengabaikan wajah Tetsuya yang dipenuhi kekecewaan, tapi gagal.

"Aku _free_..hingga malam tahun baru depan." Ujar Akashi memberi kode, berharap Tetsuya paham.

Dan segala pertanyaan yang muncul mengapa dirinya membeberkan jadwal pada sang karyawan hilang kala Tetsuya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang membuat perhatian Akashi teralihkan.

"Sebelum pulang, aku punya ini untuk Akashi- _kun_." Tangan Tetsuya merogoh _tote_ _bag_ yang tadi dia bawa, "Tolong bawa sebentar." Ujarnya menyerahkan tas itu padanya.

Sebuah _pashmina_ rajut warna merah kombinasi biru kalem kini bertengger manis pada lehernya.

"Jangan protes, aku membeli buru-buru di toko. Ka-kalau jelek salahkan tokonya." Ujar Tetsuya tanpa ditanya. Namun ada satu yang Tetsuya tidak ketahui, bagaimana jarum dan benang untuk membuat _pashmina_ masih tersimpan dalam tas yang dia titipkan pada Akashi.

"Meski telat, selamat ulang tahun, Akashi- _kun_." Lalu pemuda itu berjinjit mengecup pipi, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang memegang bekas kecupan tadi.

Namun, baru berapa saat, Tetsuya kembali, "Maaf, tasnya lupa." Ujarnya dengan wajah memerah tanpa melihat Akashi.

Ciuman bukan hal yang baru untuknya. Bahkan untuk hal yang lebih, Akashi pernah melakukannya. Tapi baru ini, sebuah kecupan di pipi, telah membuat jantungnya tak henti berdentum ria berulang kali.

"Apa ini?" Akashi memegang dadanya sendiri yang berdetak makin tak terkendali, sambil melihat Tetsuya yang masih berlari, "Tetsuya, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini."

Ah, malam Natal kali ini, tanpa diduga membawa kehangatan di hati Akashi. Dan menumbuhkan satu tekad, mengejar karyawannya yang sudah lancang menebar kehangatan dihati.

End.

AN :

Err.. ini apa? Ya semoga suka pokoknya^^

 _Well_ , nggak terasa, FF ini menjadi FF saya yang ke-40^^

Dan saya baru sadar jika semua yang saya tulis adalah Fanfiction dan Drabble kisahnya Akashi-sama beserta Tetsuya, sang 'istri' tercinta.

Semoga _reader_ tidak bosan membaca FF abal saya dan semoga di 2018 Fandom Kuroko No Basuke, terutama Akakuro tambah rame!^^

Selamat (menjelang) Tahun Baru 2018 dan Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
